harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin (ToT)
Kevin (タケル, Takeru) is the male protagonist in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. He comes to Waffle Island after he reads a brochure about the Island. 'Story' When Kevin first appears he is looking out to sea on a great boat, admiring the calm sea. Soon the captain of the ship walks up next to him, and after a few questions a heavy storm hits the sea. After Kevin and the captain return to the cabin of the ship, the storm drives the ship into a obstacle of some sorts knocking Kevin and the captain out. After Kevin wakes up in the Inn he is greeted by the Mayor who tells him his house is being built but it will take some time. He suggests that Kevin go spend the night at the nearby farm. After Kevin arrives he is introduced to Anissa along with Craig and his wife Ruth. After a good nights sleep Craig calls Kevin into the fields, here Kevin learns the basics of farming and is given a watering can. After another night the Mayor returns to the farm and asks Kevin where he would like his house to be built. Kevin chooses a place and the Mayor moves Kevin's things into a small run down house. Soon after this Kevin begins to have dreams about a very beautiful girl. Curious to what this might mean Kevin approaches the Mayor and tells him about his dreams. The Mayor tells Kevin that the Harvest Goddess used to live here on the island, however she disappeared when the Mother Tree died. He does not know the true legend, but he says his son Gill might know the rest and that he should ask him about the Goddess. Before allowing him to leave, the Mayor gives Kevin a piece of a quilt needed to awaken the Mother Tree. After Kevin asks Gill about the Goddess he tells him that he once could see the Harvest Sprites, however as he grew up the sprites seemed to have just disappeared along with the Goddess. He allows you to speak with Dale since he knows all about the Mother Tree and it's origins. After a small walk Kevin meets up with Dale and asks him about the tree. Dale tells Kevin that the Tree was a very important thing to the townspeople, however because they neglected it the tree wilted and finally died. He also hints to Kevin that it produced a seedling that he still wishes he could plant to grow another Mother Tree. Dale mentions that the clock tower has stopped and that the Mayor has neglected to fix it. He asks Kevin if he could talk to the Mayor on the matter an he agrees. After Kevin asks the Mayor about the tower he finds that the mayor is just to busy to worry about the tower, so Kevin offers to fix it himself. The Mayor agrees and gives Kevin the key to the tower. Once Kevin finds the tower and opens the door he finds something jammed in the gears. After pulling it out it is revealed to be the second piece of quilt needed to awaken the Mother Tree. The second part of the Quilt reveals that to awaken the Harvest Sprites you must water the flowers next to the great trees. After Kevin waters Daren's Tree he reveals a Harvest Sprite! After Kevin asks how he should save the Harvest Goddess, the Sprite tells him a recipe for a rainbow. He also tells Kevin that each tree has it's on rainbow recipe and each of the recipes must be completed for the Harvest Goddess to awaken. After Kevin takes the recipe he sets out to locate the other sprites and to obtain their recipes as well. There are other sprites: Ben, Colin, Edge, and Alan. After Kevin successfully creates all the rainbows he is tasked with locating the Seedling of the Mother Tree. after he locates the seedling and it begins to grow, the Harvest Goddess appears and thanks Kevin for all his hard work. She tells him that if he ever needs anything he should come to her. 'Child's Story' After the events of the game Kevin obtains a special Rucksack that when given to his child will allow him/her to set out on their own adventures. After Kevin gives this Rucksack to his child, his wife interrupts and tells him that it is to soon and that she would like their child to stay with them longer. Soon after Kevin's child runs away and Kevin and his wife become frantic after looking for him/her all night, the child begins to walk home behind them. After turning around Kevin produces the Rucksack again and this time the child accepts it on his/her own. After this, Kevin sees off his child as he/she gets into the same boat his/her dad took so many years ago... Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters Category:Player Characters